


Two Sides to Every Story

by prosodiical



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoya and Abel, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides to Every Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/gifts).



Naoya's parents die on a Sunday.

He's met his aunt and uncle before, but they have no idea what to do with an independent, self-sufficient teenager. His little cousin, on the other hand, has no expectations of him, and Naoya vindictively enjoys the trust and love shining in familiar eyes.

"Tell me a bedtime story?"

Naoya closes his computer; work can wait. He ruffles his cousin's hair and sits down beside him on the futon. "I haven't told you this story yet, have I?" he says, "Once upon a time, there were two brothers who loved each other very much..."


End file.
